


Inktober 16 - Jocasta Nu veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Inktober, Jocasta aime les barbus, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Un petit changement de style peut avoir des conséquences imprévues





	Inktober 16 - Jocasta Nu veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Qui-Gon n'avait jamais été fan des archives Jedi. Obi-Wan s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que la barbe lui pousse et que l'archiviste en chef Jocasta Nu change d'attitude à son égard.

Après plusieurs recherches inconfortables à supporter les avances à peine voilées de l'octogénaire, Obi-Wan décida d'imiter feu son Maître en confiant ces travaux à son Padawan. Ou à Bant quand Anakin n'était pas disponible. Ou à Quinlan qui ne s'était jamais laissé pousser la barbe.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
